The Night Before
by little miss writer girl
Summary: Miwa Taishi had been knocked out. But who he doesn't know, but soon he loses all memory of what had happened last night. Nothing was adding up and he wants to find out answers. What had really happened the night before? And was something worse happening? Don't mind me guys just finished it all in one day. Plus may have bit of Misaki in it, not currently sure.


My ideas won't stop! XD The nights are long for me and the ideas make it even longer. I feel like my educational part of the brain is being sucked out and made room for all this ideas. I don't think I ever stop! Enjoy anyways.

* * *

Miwa's POV:

Noise.

It was all I could hear as I struggled to wake up.

Swirling and twisting around my head like a merry-go-round. The noises went too fast for me to register what it was. Though after a while, I could make out voices and the groans of engines.

I slowly opened my eyes and the world tipped to the right. I picked myself up and held onto the wall for support. I looked around and found myself in a alley way. _How have I ended up here? And what happened?_ Then I heard something splatter onto the pavement. I looked down, then something ran down my temple and fell onto the floor. Blood. _Splat._ I looked around for something to give me an idea of how bad my head was and I felt relieved when I saw a broken mirror laying against a box. Picking up a shard, I looked at my reflection.

Well from the look of it my head was bleeding, badly I might add. Some of the blood was already dried up, on one side of my face almost like paint. So the injury wasn't as bad? Hopefully. My face looked pale, probably from the loss of blood but it could also be the fear that locks me tightly. My eyes had rings underneath, they were staring at me, straining hard. They felt sore. And as I continue to watch myself, I became to feel my body again and I noticed how numb and cold my body felt. My bones ached and my feet were sore even from standing up. What the hell had happened?

I tried recalling what I did last but my head seemed to be not functioning probably and was giving me a splitting headache as I tried to remember last night. Nothing was coming to me. And it was freaking me out. I wanted to examine my head a little more, so I could know if I had any other injuries, but the stinging pain stopped me. I didn't want to make it any worse anyway. I had to get home. Before I bled to death. I had to get someone to look at my head, probably my sister or myself. So I pulled up my hood and walked off home. I didn't want to concern the public, not that they may matter, probably wouldn't notice if a train on fire was speeding on the road. It probably would be easier to go to the hospital. But I knew they would want to know how my head sustained injuries and I really have no answers to give them. The other problem is that I hate hospitals. Can't stand them really. I'm psychically flinching at the thought of them.

The rain drizzled onto me and the crowds of people on the streets. It felt like winter but it was June. I kept my hands in my pockets, keeping some of the warmth. Questions I had no answers for stayed put in my head, causing me to feel really unsure about the night before. Well, from the injuries I could guess something bad had happened. But I still feel that it wasn't just someone hitting me across the head for nothing. There had to be more to this. For one thing why was I in the alley way? Thinking too much caused my head to hurt and I couldn't help a loud groan escape my lips. I felt people's eyes on me. New tip of life learnt: Whatever colour hood you wear, doesn't matter. They still feel wary about you and that you probably caused some sort of innocent stabbing.

After a while I just ran. I didn't want to stay on the streets for too long and I just wanted to get home. I just wanted to know what happened and then everything goes back to normal. I thought how I could just ask Kai. Ring him up and let him explain what happened. But what concerned me more was to get my head fixed and then I could worry about the night before. I huffed, puffing out my breath like mist. I ran up my steps to my house and rummaged through my pockets for the keys. Please don't tell me I lost them. I was starting to freak out, but then I heard a jingle and whipped out the cold hard metal. I sighed. My hands were shaking as I tried putting the key into the lock, it was starting to get to me when I couldn't even put it in and-

 _BAM-!_

Someone's hand slammed onto my door as their other hand rested over mine which held the key. Making me jump and caused me to look round at the man.

"Aaand where are you running off to~?" He purred in my ear. His eyes watching me like a valuable object, tall, with shiny hair. He was way too close for comfort. My breathing was cut short as he slammed into me. I fell onto the pavement, my head hitting the curve with a brunt force. I cried out from the crushing pain, and a piercing noise filled my ears as I tried moving my head away from it. My eyes were getting fuzzy and the guy was still there, now slowly coming down the steps towards me as he knows he's got it easy.

What was going on!? Was there people on the streets? If there was then he wouldn't had done this. Probably. I tried to get up, I had to get away from this guy. Whoever he was. All I know was that this guy was bad news.

I kept my eyes on him. Still trying to sit up at least, but still kept my eyes on him. Even though I couldn't see very well and the noise in my head was getting to me. He had been staring down at me as he came closer, but had now suddenly looked up. His smile was replaced with a frown and took off running. Great. What was going on now?!

"Miwa-kun!" Who's voice was that? "Miwa-kun!"

I heard someone run up behind me and fell beside me, holding onto my arm, shaking it slightly. A small person. Blue hair. Big eyes, staring down at me.

"Ai...chi?" I hadn't bothered speaking once I woke up so I was surprised my voice sounded so hoarse. Why?

"C-can you get up?" His voice sounded like he was sobbing. I guess it would be a shock to have a friend thrown onto the floor, blood already soaking him. Back to his question, I probably couldn't get up, but I have my best shot at it.

My body groaned as I forced myself up. I could only sit up, as my hands held me up. My head didn't want me to do anything, I flinched at the pain it was giving me. I wish it would just stop.

"W-we need to get you inside!" He whimpered. Ah, my keys...I looked round and found them happily sitting on the ground by my steps.

"Mu-my keys...over there." Once Aichi spotted my keys he rushed over to grab them. He came over to me and put my arm around his shoulders.

Getting up was such a pain. I had nearly fallen, about to waste my efforts when Aichi's little form held me up. We slowly walked up my steps, with me trying to control my own movement,and hold my own weight, not wanting Aichi to do it all himself. He was still a kid.

Getting into the warm corridor was making me feel a little better. Lights were on. Though I heard no sounds of my family rushing to find out what the noise was downstairs. We hobbled over to the door on my right, it was the living room. Aichi placed me onto the sofa. I groaned as I sat down. Hello sofa. Please wake me up from this hellish nightmare and oh-if you could return the tv remote from your darkest underneath, I know you have it.

Aichi held onto my hand for comfort. He stared down at me in fright. Tears falling down his round cheeks, causing me to feel really bad. He didn't have to see this. I moved slightly on the sofa, feeling uncomfortable.

"Aichi...in the bathroom, there's some pills and I need something to clean my face." He gave me a tight smile, nodded and set off to get the things I so desperately need.

I felt really funny, a little off. I rubbed my face. Putting my face in my hands and closing my eyes for a bit. I couldn't help but rage my anger out on the sofa.

"Alright Sofa, talk. Give me back the stupid remote and the cat won't hurt you anymore." See? My injured head has caused my amnesia and a slight madness. Kai had always said I was mad; but this was slightly over board.

Aichi returned and placed two pills into my hands and went off somewhere else. I wish I had more than two, but it's better then nothing. I placed them in my mouth and swallowed whole. He came back again with a bowl of hot, steaming water and a flannel. He set the bowl down on the floor, he rested himself on his knees and dipped the flannel in the water, squeezed the water out and carefully placing it on my face. I was about to reach for it.

"I can do it." I said, he moved it away from me and and placed my hands down.

"No, Miwa! You need to rest." I gave him my best smile. And grabbed for it again. I almost got it, but he slapped my hand away. "Miwa!"

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay..."

He gave me a look, as if I was about to try and take it off him again but I've grown tired. I placed my hands on my legs and closed my eyes as he got the blood off my face. And it all went silent again. The only things could be heard was Aichi washing down my face with the flannel, and him winching the flannel out. I kept closing my hands into fists and flat out again, mumbling random stuff to keep me awake. I heard Aichi come closer to me to hear what I was saying. I was mainly saying random special abilities of any card I could think of. I could hear the smile on his words.

"With Blaster Blade, I can choose an opponent's rear-guard or their grade 2 and retire it..." heheh did I say the wrong thing? Though I wasn't actually paying attention to what I was saying. I frowned a little. (Don't know if what I said about Blaster Blade is true, but...doesn't matter, alright read on!)

"...I knew that..." I heard him chuckle. I heard him move round me and gave a sigh that suggested he really didn't know what he was doing. Hang on, what was he doing?

"Where does it hurt Miwa?" I felt him searching for the injury, I couldn't help but feel a little concern.

"It's fine Aichi...you've already done enough!" I gasped as he almost touched the spot where my injury was. This was his indication that he was close to my injury. He searched through my hair and I heard him squeak in shock. I opened my eyes slowly. I gave him a faint grin.

"How is it? It ain't that bad right?" I heard him groan in his throat. I heard him fiddling around with something and popped open a bottle or something. "Aichi?"

"I found this in your cabinet. I'm sorry if it hurts Miwa..." Wait...what did he find? I was on full alert now and suddenly I felt something on the injury. It felt like acid. I screamed, my hands automatically reaching for my head, but Aichi placed the cloth thing on the wound so I couldn't touch it. Tears swelled in my eyes as the acid like substance ate away at my wound.

"ahhhh~" My breathing hissed, I heard Aichi mumbling 'sorry' over and over again. Gah-how the hell did he find the antiseptic!?-OW.

He sighed. "Miwa? Do you have any ice I could use, anything cold?" I was still hurting, shaking as if it was cold.

"Out back...freezer." He nodded.

"Okay. Keep your hands on this." He ran off. "And don't touch it!"

I chuckled lightly. He's such a mother figure. Emi would be proud. Then it dawned on me. Aichi was helping me. He was doing so much for me. Cleaning me up, cleaning the wound. Heck I didn't even know he knew that stuff, probably got it off his mother or Emi. But to think that he was doing practically everything to make me feel better, made me feel warm inside. He was such a good kid. I mean, with all the stuff he's done with me, think about what he would do if he had to care for Kai if he was sick or injured. I hope Kai knows how lucky he is to have a friend like Aichi.

He came back with a cloth tied up with ice and placed it on the injury. I held it, wincing at the coldness battling against the stinging pain of my wound. He sat down next to me and I couldn't help watching him. He was staring down at his knees. I looked around my house, it was starting to feel awkward.

"So~what were you doing?" I said, trying to bring him back to what he was originally planning to do today before finding me. He jumped a little and looked up at me.

"Well I was going shopping. And then...then I saw that man." He said sadly, looking down at his knees. "...I couldn't help running over to you as he..hurt you."

I was going to tell him that the man didn't actually cause my head injury, that it had happened to me before that guy suddenly appeared. But I couldn't. I had no idea what was going on and bringing in Aichi wasn't a good idea. So I couldn't keep him from what he was doing today. What day was it? Wednesday? Thursday? Gah~

"Hey, so I shouldn't keep you, why don't you go shopping now? I be fine." He looked up at me startled.

"Oh no! Miwa you're still in bad shape. I need to keep an eye on you!" I waved my hands at him.

"I be fine. See?"I replied pointing to my head. "You did the most anyone could do in your situation. I'm fine!"

He still looked unsure. "Hmm...Well...it least you should go to the hospital. Get it checked out with a _real_ doctor."

I blinked. I gave him a warm smile. "Sure, I will." I lied. He didn't see through it. He nodded and went off to get his coat. I followed him through the corridor and thanked him. He apologised again and went off on his merry way.

I couldn't help lying to him. Just thinking about the hospital was giving my shakes. He wouldn't understand anyway and I didn't feel in any shape to explain the reasons behind the fear of hospitals. Or the phobia name: Nosocomephobia. Besides...

I looked over the the end of the corridor. Flashing lights on the answering machine were calling to me...

* * *

I started this and finished the chapter in a day, usually it takes a while to finish it and I wasn't even expecting myself to finish it. I deserve a reward of some kind. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Um-yeah this was weird. Why do I feel weird? Maybe cause it's late. Anyway please comment on this, it helps a lot. I like to know what goes on inside your heads at the end of chapters. So, thanks again!


End file.
